Sweets
Profile Sweet dreams! Noel, also known as Sweets Woomy is a young, go-getting squid with a burning passion for confectioneries, going so far as to eat them for every meal, seemingly immune to the downsides of an all sugar diet. In order to optimize the amount of sweets she consumes, Sweets has spent the better part of her life honing the craft of baking and often uses it as a form of self expression. She is capable of making things from simple cookies to elaborate wedding cakes (made just for her) and anything in between. She has been known to bake cakes for those she is close to and has a cake for every kind of situation, resulting in some getting apology cakes, others getting "thank you" cakes, and a few receiving cakes with threats written in icing delivered anonymously. Sweets herself has the goal of creating the "Ultimate dessert", which she believes is contained in the form of a "Quintuple Black Big Bang Little Bang Omega Caramel Supreme Overlord Schwaffle" and as such has sought part time employment at the Crust Bucket where she offers to work for free in exchange for Schwaffle recipes. Personality wise, Sweets can be described as energetic, feisty and air headed, often finding herself in troubling situations that her younger sister must bail her out of. She can also be extremely stubborn, forgetful, childish and is prone to making mistakes, despite this she has always meant well and cares for those who care for her which is likely the reason her friends have stuck with her despite her numerous personality flaws. Ink Battles Sweets is naturally gifted when it comes to Ink Battles, sporting X rank in all modes and a sponsorship from the Forge Brand. Whether or not her diet has anything to do with her reflexes and reaction time is unconfirmed. Her weakest points are her below average aim and her tendency to panic if a plan goes wrong, but she can still cause devastation if in the right place. Physical Description Sweets herself is very compact, as she calls it. Barely above 5 feet, yet nearly an entire foot below her younger sister, Sweets constantly has to correct people on who the older sibling actually is. Sweets keeps her tentacles in a tight bun, this style was was initially just a habit to keep her tentacles out of the way while she baked, but she's since considered the bun style adorable and is hesitant to do her tentacles in any other style. Due to her insecurity over the size of her forehead, Sweets is almost never seen without her headband, the headband itself seems to spontaneously change its text depending on the situation, whether Sweets' headband has special attributes or if Sweets simply carries dozens of headbands around is unconfirmed. History Sweets comes from a wealthy background, her great grandfather grew bamboo as a hobby, and prior to the Great Turf War, lived a modest life until the war turned bamboo into a high demand piece of weaponry, and with it the once meager farmer turned into a wealthy tycoon. As such, Sweets spent her early life in her grandfather's estate before moving closer to Inkopolis, where she and her sister currently reside. Her parents are accomplished entrepreneurs of their own right, with her mother being an author and her father continuing the weapons dealings. Due to their lifestyles of near celebrity status, Sweets' parents are home only a few times out of the year, often for less than a week before returning to their travels, choosing to simply send the sisters money to live off of. Sweets has taken the responsibility of raising her younger sister onto herself, and has looked over Heart in place of her parents. Trivia * Use list items for random bits of information. * Mostly stuff that doesn't really warrant its own paragraph or mention in above sections. ** You can add sublist items too. Image Gallery Gallery for uploaded images. Give your uploaded images unique destination filenames so you can easily identify and use them. Remove the placeholder filenames here and use your uploaded filenames. PLACEHOLDER | Caption goes here PLACEHOLDER | Another caption